


Unknown Satisfaction

by Rose_Haven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Unbeta'd, been sitting in my draft, over 5 years old...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Haven/pseuds/Rose_Haven
Summary: Michiru Kaiou learns what true pleasure can be when she has an encounter with her young new assistant Haruka Tenoh.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Unknown Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> So I discovered this is the ancient recesses of my drafts that is google docs.. so because I am terrible and kinda curious about everyones reactions Im posting it. WARNING I barely edited it past a few minor spelling mistakes so read at your own risk.
> 
> Ages:  
> Michiru is 29 going on 30  
> Haruka is 24

Michiru heard a knock on her hotel room door as she stepped from the shower. She thought it might be Haruka her new personal assistant with the presentation she was going to give in the morning. Michiru wrapped her naked body in a towel, covering as much of herself as she could, and went to look out the peephole. She saw it was definitely Haruka and opened the door carefully saying,

"Hi Haruka, I just got out of the shower I’ll just be a minute."

"That's alright, I just brought the overheads so we could coordinate your presentation to them. I can come back later if you want."

"No that's alright. You might as well come in while just finish up, and I'll be right with you."

Michiru unlocked the door, and scurried back into the bathroom to dry off and dry her hair. 

Haruka called to Michiru,

"If it's alright with you Michiru, we can go over things while you finish dressing."

"Ah well, I guess it would be all right,"

Michiru replied wondering if Haruka was going to barge in on her before she even got started. Sure enough, she looked up and saw Haruka was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a smile on her face watching her in the mirror,

Feeling a little angry at Haruka's boldness, not to mention she felt a little self conscious she looked over at Haruka saying, 

"Please don't watch me Haruka. I feel a little intimidated as it is, and with you seeing me with nothing, but a towel covering me, well I just don't feel comfortable. Of course if I had a body like yours, I wouldn't mind so much but I don't. You understand don't you?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kaiou. I didn't mean to stare, but I think you have a beautiful figure. Not to be bold or rude, but I just couldn't help looking. You have nothing to be intimidated about."

Michiru smiled thanking Haruka for the compliment. As she stood in front of the mirror drying her hair, she noticed Haruka had moved behind her. Michiru got so nervous wondering what Haruka was up to standing behind her, that she accidentally let the towel fall down around her feet. Now she was standing there totally naked with Haruka directly behind her. 

Neither woman said a word, but the smile on Haruka's face made Michiru feel a little uncomfortable, and yet strangely aroused at the same time. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, but she couldn't deny her feelings. Haruka broke the silence asking,

"Would you mind if brushed your hair? I always used to brush my Mom's hair for her."

Before Michiru could answer, Haruka took the hairbrush from her hand, and started brushing Michiru's hair. Haruka commented on how Michiru's hair was so soft and beautiful. As she watched trying to gather her thoughts and feelings Haruka kept brushing Michiru's hair. She had to admit it felt nice being pampered like that, although it still felt odd standing there stark naked while her assistant who'd only been working with for a couple of months was behind her brushing her hair. 

Haruka moved closer, so close that Michiru could feel Haruka's warm breath on her neck. Michiru didn't know what it was, but she was getting funny feelings all up and down her spine. As much as she tried to get her mind off the erotic sensations flowing through her body she couldn't. Michiru tried concentrating on the business meeting that was coming up when she asked Haruka.

"So did all the overheads come out alright Haruka? If they didn't I can get some equipment from the lobby and we can fix them."

Haruka didn't answer. It was as if she were mesmerized as she continued brushing Michiru's hair. Getting a little frustrated Michiru asked again,

Haruka, are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh sorry Mrs. Kaiou. I guess I was too busy looking at your breasts in the mirror. Again I don't mean to be rude or forward, but you have such lovely breasts. They're so firm, and your nipples are just so beautiful. I hope I'm not embarrassing you or speaking out of place. I just can't help it."

Michiru had to blush, but hearing Haruka's compliments made her feel even more aroused. They were words her husband used to say when they were first married, but now she never hears anything but his complaints. He used to be so attentive to her sexually but not anymore. She knew he had someone else, but she was in denial like most women whose husbands cheat. As she stood there Michiru heard Haruka ask her something that made her heart start to pound in her chest. She really couldn't believe her ears when Haruka asked,

"I know I should be ashamed of myself asking you this, but I can't help myself so I'm just going to ask. Would you mind if I touched them...your breasts I mean?"

Michiru was dumbstruck not knowing what to say. On the one hand she loved the attention Haruka was giving her, and to her surprise she found her asking to touch her breasts arousing. She knew she’d been bisexual but had never had any experience with another woman, and yet while married she wanted Haruka to touch her. Michiru couldn't speak as thoughts, and confusion raced through her mind. 

As she stood there trying to come up with an answer, Haruka put the brush on the counter, and stepped forward pressing her body against Michiru's. Before she could react Haruka was cupping her breasts in her delicate hands. She knew she should say something, protest, tell her to stop, but nothing would come out of her mouth except a soft moan. With one last ounce of resistance Michiru turned around saying,

"Haruka, what are you..."

Before Michiru could finish Haruka pressed her lips against Michiru's. Again Michiru's mind was racing, wondering what to do, what to say, and yet she loved the soft kisses Haruka was giving her. She had such soft, sweet lips, that felt so good as she continued kissing her with light feather kisses. Before she knew what was happening, Haruka's kisses became more passionate, as Haruka’s eased her tongue past Michiru’s lips. 

Michiru leaned back as Haruka held her. Michiru was so confused by her lack of reaction, but she was enjoying it too much to stop Haruka. Her mouth was dry, her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could feel the dampness growing between her legs. Michiru tried to say something, but she didn't have the words. Haruka put a finger to Michiru's lips,

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kaiou, but I've wanted to kiss you since the day I started. You're such a beautiful and sexy woman. I just can't seem to get my mind off of you."

Finally able to gather her thoughts Michiru said,

"Haruka I'm married, and I've never done anything like this before. I don't know what to say?"

"Don't say anything, just give in to what you're feeling. You're obviously aroused, curious, and you never pushed me away. That's speaks volumes to me."

Michiru didn't know what to say. Haruka was right, she was aroused by her touch, her kisses, and she knew deep down she didn't want it to stop. Then she asked Haruka,

"Did you just say you found me sexy? I haven't been called sexy since I first got married."

Haruka smiled saying,

"Yes I did. It's about time you heard someone say it because it's true."

Then she started running her fingers over Michiru's breasts as she stood there, still naked and becoming more and more aroused. She gasped as Haruka strummed her nipples with her fingers saying,

"I wish I had large, firm breasts like yours Michiru. Mine are so tiny that I feel like a little girl."

Michiru smiled as she told Haruka,

"No Hon, you breasts are perfect, why would you say such a thing?"

"How would you know that Michiru, you've never seen my breasts."

"I know I haven't, but a woman can tell those things."

Then Haruka looked at Michiru with a sly grin on her pretty young face asking her,

"Would you like to? See my breasts?"

Before Michiru could answer Haruka pulled her top over her head, and then removed her bra expose her breasts to Michiru. Haruka's breasts were smaller than Michiru's, but at the same time they were so beautiful. Michiru wanted to look away, but she couldn't help staring at Haruka's breasts. As Michiru stared at her assistants breasts, Haruka hugged her, their breasts touching. 

The feeling of Haruka's nipples against hers almost took Michiru's breath away. Her resistance to Haruka's advances was all but gone, as she found herself melting into Michiru's arms while Haruka kissed her again. After a long sultry kiss Haruka knew she was in control, taking Michiru's hand, and led her over to the bed. Michiru followed unsure of what was going to happen next, but it didn't matter now. The two women lay down together, with Haruka kissing Michiru as the last little bit of resistance on Michiru's part melted away. 

Michiru was so aroused she could feel herself panting. When Haruka placed her lips on Michiru's nipples she actually started cumming she was so aroused. She wanted to do the same to Haruka, but Haruka had other ideas. She was too busy kissing, and sucking Michiru's nipples to let Michiru do anything to her. Michiru had never experienced anything like this. Never had she thought she would ever be seduced by another woman, and yet here she was loving every touch, every kiss, everything about her seduction.

Michiru moaned as Haruka continued kissing, and sucking her nipples all while Haruka caressed her body with her soft hands. Michiru gathered the sheets in her fist as Haruka began kissing her way down her stomach toward her pussy. Haruka was taking her time as she teased Michiru knowing that this was all a new experience for her. The more Haruka caressed her body the more Michiru loved it. Haruka's touch was so soft. Never had her husband touched her like this. Michiru was now beside herself with lust as Haruka kissed her way down Michiru's stomach. 

She wanted to feel what it was like to have a woman make love to her more than ever now. Michiru pushed Haruka's head downward wanting to feel her tongue on her pussy. Michiru had never liked oral sex much in the past, but then her husband didn't know what he was doing, nor did he spend anytime making sure Michiru was enjoying it. She wanted to see if it was different when a woman did it to another woman. Michiru watched as Haruka crawled between her legs, spreading them for her in anticipation of what was to come. Haruka looked up at Michiru smiling and saying,

"I'm going to make you cum like you've never cum before."

Haruka lowered her head, and began running her tongue lightly over Michiru's wet lips. Michiru cooed softly whispering how good it felt. Haruka was teasing Michiru, just toying with her but Michiru didn't care. It all felt so good. The more Haruka teased her the more Michiru squirmed, and thrust her hips upward in an effort to shove her pussy against Haruka's tongue. Haruka was an expert applying a little more pressure, while covering more of Michiru’s pussy. 

It was just enough to make her want more, but not enough to allow Michiru to cum. Michiru was squeezing her breasts, and tugging at her nipples all while begging Haruka to make her cum.  
Michiru grabbed Haruka's head holding it in place as she thrust her pussy into Haruka's face. She felt Haruka's tongue slide deep into her pussy as Haruka began tongue fucking her while Michiru screamed out in pleasure. 

She felt Haruka's mouth engulf her clit and two fingers slide deep into her while Haruka penetrated her ass with yet another finger. It was better than she could have ever imagined as Michiru began babbling while the orgasms cascaded through her body. Again and again Michiru kept cumming finally having to push Haruka away to keep from passing out. With one more lap of her tongue, Haruka licked the remaining juices that flowed from Michiru. Haruka crawled up next to Michiru where they began kissing as Michiru tasted her own juices on Haruka's tongue.

"I can taste myself on your lips,"

Michiru whispered as she held Haruka in her arms. Haruka rested her head on Michiru's shoulder while caressing her breasts. After several beautiful minutes Michiru turned to Haruka saying,

"I want to make love to you now."

Michiru sat up to unfasten Haruka's skirt as Haruka raised her bottom to help Michiru remove it.

She paused for a moment looking at the tiny little thong that Haruka was wearing. She smiled asking Haruka,

"Are those thongs as uncomfortable as they look. I thought about trying one, but it seemed so uncomfortable."

"I love them, Haruka replied. I don't even have to take them off."

Haruka pulled the tiny slip of material to the side exposing her bare mound to Michiru. Haruka's pussy looked so beautiful, her lips damp with arousal. Michiru had never had a woman bare herself to her like Haruka was doing. There was something so erotic about having a woman expose herself. As Michiru stared at Haruka she said,

"Your pussy is so bare. That's another thing I've always wanted to try but just never had the nerve. I was too afraid my husband wouldn't like it so I've never done it."

"Just do it Mrs. Kaiou. It's not his decision anyway."

Then Haruka placed her fingers on either side of her pussy, and spread her lips apart exposing even more of her sex to Michiru. Haruka began moving her fingers around as Michiru watched. Haruka's pussy was so pink, and moist as she continued teasing Michiru. As she pleasured herself she asked Michiru,

"Would you like to lick my pussy Mrs. Kaiou? I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. My pussy is all wet and juicy for you, just waiting for your tongue."

"Oh yes Haruka, but I've never done anything like this. I hope I won't disappoint you."

"Don't worry about disappointing me. I'm sure you'll do fine. From my experience women seem to know what a woman likes, whether it's her first time or one hundredth time a woman just seems to know. Now go ahead, and just do what comes natural to you."

Haruka was right. Michiru's heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted to taste Haruka's pussy more than anything. Nothing had ever had her this excited. Michiru didn't want to start out kissing, and caressing Haruka either. She was just too excited to waste time kissing and caressing her breasts, and all the things you're supposed to do in foreplay, working up to the big moment. 

She wanted Haruka now knowing she understood her excitement. Michiru took a deep breath and leaned over placing her face between Haruka's legs. She noticed right away how intoxicating the aroma of another woman's sex was. She loved the heady aroma, it made her head swim with desire. Just as Michiru was about to start she heard Haruka whisper asking,

"Do you have any idea how many nights I lay in my bed playing with myself, and fantasizing about your lips and tongue on me?"

"I had no idea Haruka, but I'm glad it was me you were fantasizing about and not someone else."

Then Michiru lowered her head as her tongue explored all around Haruka's labia yet not quite touching it.

"Oh yes!" Haruka gasped. "Right there, I just knew you would be a natural at pleasing another woman, I just knew it."

Michiru smiled hearing Haruka was enjoying what she was doing to her. That gave Michiru all the more confidence to continue. Haruka began moaning, and running her fingers through Michiru's hair as she pleasured Haruka. The more Haruka moaned the more Michiru found herself being aroused as well. She continued licking, and running her tongue all around Haruka's pussy with Haruka becoming more and more aroused with each passing moment. Haruka started to undulate her hips as she ground her pussy against Michiru's tongue.

Michiru loved taking Haruka to the edge and then back again. Finally Haruka reached down grabbing Michiru’s head, and held it still as she ground her dripping pussy into Michiru's face. Michiru eased her tongue deep into Haruka's pussy her juices flowing down onto Michiru's tongue, and down her chin. The more Haruka moaned and squealed the more Michiru was determined to make her cum. Michiru sucked Haruka's clit between her lips while sliding her fingers into Haruka's pussy with another into her tight little ass. Haruka was now beside herself with lust bucking, and thrusting her hips upward begging Michiru to make her cum.

Haruka's entire body suddenly stiffened, and began to shudder as she was rocked by one powerful orgasm after another. Michiru reached down between her own legs, and eased her fingers inside fingering herself as Haruka came over and over. Once Haruka stopped cumming she pulled Michiru up, and kissing her cum covered face. The two women rested for a moment, kissing and caressing when Haruka got a glint in her eye. 

Things got even better when Haruka has Michiru turn around as the two of them got into a classic sixty-nine position. This way Michiru not only was able to receive, but she was able to give at the same time. Michiru and Haruka licked, fingered, and sucked one another to several more orgasms before they fell asleep from exhaustion. When Haruka and Michiru woke up they were in each others arms in the dark bedroom. After taking a shower together Haruka shaved Michiru's pussy leaving her bare as the day she was born. 

After shaving her, Haruka showed Michiru just how much more intense being licked felt after it was clean shaven. Michiru had no idea it would feel so good or she would have done it long ago. Michiru and Haruka dressed and went to eat, but first they stopped at a boutique in the hotel they were staying, where Haruka insisted on buying Michiru a thong. They rushed through dinner, and went back for another evening of hot sex before their presentation in the morning.

Somehow they made it through the presentation the next day hurrying back to Michiru's room where they made love again. Michiru didn't want it to end asking Haruka if she could stay with her for a couple more days. Haruka didn't have to be asked twice as the two worked on the following days presentation, but not before a little sexy play. Michiru doesn't know where her new found passion for pussy is going to take her, but for now all she cares about is getting her face back between Haruka's legs. Everything else can wait for the time being. Once they are back home, and back at work they can figure things out. As for her husband Michiru didn't really care. She has a lover now too, so as far as she was concerned he could stay or he could go. It really didn't matter any longer.


End file.
